


【SK】我害怕·26

by katayose



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayose/pseuds/katayose





	【SK】我害怕·26

为了给krist转型，经纪人给他接了一部关于特种兵题材的电影，据说是大制作，实景拍摄，从国内拍到国外。  
“所以讲的是什么？”  
Singto撑着脑袋眼里带着笑，单手搂着krist的腰，看着他神情激昂给自己讲关于电影的所有事情。  
“一群特种兵在热带雨林的泥地里打滚的故事。”  
“......”  
Krist把脸埋进枕头里，压抑不住沉闷的笑声，然后krist便感觉到singto搂在自己腰身上的手开始向下滑走，krist忍着笑赶忙拉住singto的手。  
“好好好，我认真一点！”  
“我也很认真，你继续。”  
Singto说着就把手从krist的禁锢下挣脱出来，从睡衣的领口伸进去，抚摸滑嫩的皮肤，揉捏胸前的小突起。  
“我要开始讲了......喂！”krist回过头反手掐住singto的脸，左右摇了摇。  
Singto转头吻住krist的手腕，舌尖划过细嫩的皮肤，令人心里有些发痒。Krist深吸一口气将脑子里的杂念赶跑，不管singto的小动作，认真的给他讲剧情。  
Krist饰演的男配是这个小队里的狙击手，从瞄准镜里窥视这个世界，寻找最有利的制高点，然后一枪毙命，冷静但却充满血性。他们在丛林中捕捉猎物，一群在逃的毒贩，然而热带雨林才是他们最大的敌人，小队解决完毒贩完成任务，却在热带雨林中迷了路，走兽毒蛇伺机而动，致命的危险隐匿在暗处，一步走错就是尸骨无存，最终小队被救出，但krist所饰演的狙击手和一名队员却留在了这片丛林。  
这部片子不讲究演技而是在乎演员在拍摄期间的那种韧劲，实景拍摄比后期制作辛苦的多，但也真实的多，更能吸引住观众的眼球，也更能带动观众的心，公司不留余地将krist塞进大荧幕，让更多的人认识他，让粉丝见到这个人的另一面。  
“下星期就要进组了？”  
“嗯......能把你带过去就好了。”  
Krist翻个身窝进singto怀里撒娇，这幅样子哪里像个特种兵，分明是只黏人的布偶猫。  
“刚开始应该还好，不会直接就开始在丛林里的拍摄，总要让你们适应一段时间，我会抽时间去看你的。”  
Singto像逗猫一样的挠了挠krist的下巴，看小猫仰起脸舒服的眯上眼睛，笑着凑过去亲在krist的嘴角。  
“既然你舍不得我，那我们今晚好好温存一下？有句话不是说‘春宵一刻值千金’吗？”  
Krist看着singto笑眯眯的样子，抱着胳膊打了个寒颤，头摇的像拨浪鼓。  
“不，不了吧，明天你不是还有活动呢么，我们还是睡觉吧，不早——！！！”  
话还没说完，krist一阵头晕目眩，转眼被singto压在了身下，等回过神来，裤子都已经被脱下了一半。  
“对啊，我有活动你没有啊，刚好让你休息。”  
Krist手忙脚乱的拉自己已经无法拯救的裤子，急的脸都红了一片。  
“你也要休息！明天你会吃不消的！”  
“不会，让我肏你就是最好的休息，你就是我的回复药剂。”  
Singto三下两除二的脱了krist裤子，顺带着还脱了早就看不顺眼的上衣。  
“你看，你不是很兴奋吗？这里都红了。”  
Singto含着krist的乳尖，舌头绕着打转，偶尔咬住提起一个高度，听krist难以忍受的呻吟声。  
“你闭嘴吧！要做就快点！等我拍完这部电影就是我肏你了！”  
Singto轻笑了一声，俯身贴近krist的耳朵，低哑的嗓音带动了情欲的热潮。  
“好啊，我等你。”

 七月初，结束了棚内的拍摄，剧组转战北碧府伊拉旺国家公园，广阔的热带雨林是拍摄最开始选景地点。  
krist拉着singto不放手，给导演撒娇说能不能带家属，结果被工作人员嘲笑没有狙击手的样子，还被singto打了屁股被威胁不乖乖拍戏就等着回家受罚，玩些其他的玩意儿，不过一切以krist为先的singto先生再三承诺绝对会去探班，krist这才放开singto的手放人回家，自己乖乖跟剧组去了北碧府。  
到北碧府后，一路上都蔫蔫的krist转眼就被车窗外的原始风光所吸引，疯狂的拍照录像，又是给singto发，又是给粉丝发ins，忙的都忘了要和singto分开几个月的难过，直到下车分配房间才想起来singto不在身边，又像漏气的气球一样的蔫了下去。  
“赶一天路超累啊！”  
Krist躺在床上和singto视频，怀里抱着从家里拿来了小狮子，让同住的剧组成员笑了好一阵。  
“去洗个澡，早早休息，明天要起很早吧？”  
视频那头的singto顶着一只乌龟，趴在床上，胸口露出一点风光，整个人又性感又可爱，惹得krist口干舌燥，喝了口水给singto发了条信息——  
—把你的领口合上！肏你哦！  
显然那头的singto的被吓了一跳，顶在头上的乌龟也因为singto低头看领口的动作掉了下来。  
“是啊，明天要起很早。”  
Krist装作漫不经心的样子，心里的小人笑的打滚。  
“是么？那你还是早点睡吧。”  
对面的人话虽这么说，动作却不是要他早早睡的意思，singto说着话坐起来，下巴微抬，眼睛斜看镜头，带着些轻蔑，舌头舔过干涩的嘴唇，一手扯着自己领口，好像巴不得露出整个上身一样。  
Krist看呆了，这个男人简直性感的要命！面上没什么表情，下体早就硬的发疼，他一言不发伸手关掉视频，翻身将脸埋进枕头里，一遍一遍的深呼吸，企图将singto那副样子赶出大脑，那画面就像扎了根一样，在脑子不断循环，krist只好起身冲进浴室洗了个冷水澡。  
那头的singto看到视频被关了就知道自家的小猫肯定快疯了，他掀开被子看了眼身下，叹了口气，自己能好哪去，异地什么的真折磨人啊。  
singto冲完澡回来，krist刚发了消息，是个生气的小人，可爱的让singto恨不得现在就飞去北碧府将那人搂进怀里。  
—是我不对，不该惹你，你回来任你罚我。  
—哼，你最好等着，你总有看得见吃不着的时候(￣^￣)。  
—好好好，我等着(•ᴗ•)，好啦，赶紧睡了。  
—嗯，晚安(*￣3￣)  
—晚安宝贝儿。  
拍摄顺利的进行，krist每天累到瘫在床上也要和singto聊聊天，说说今天拍了什么戏，发生了什么搞笑的事情，有时候聊着聊着krist就开始笑，singto看他笑的开心也跟着笑，笑完krist问他在笑什么，singto回答道“不知道，看见你笑我就很开心，就想和你一起笑”，krist说他傻，又忍不住悄悄说了一声“我爱你”，两个人又是对着手机笑了好久。  
七月中旬的时候，singto找到了休息的机会，当天就跑去了北碧府探班给了krist一个惊喜，和krist同住演员看这样子就摇摇头找别人蹭床睡了。  
晚上singto坐在床沿上给krist按摩，从上到下好好的被伺候了一遍，singto抱着昏昏欲睡的krist洗了个澡，两人在浴室里接了个绵长的吻，以至于延长了洗澡时间，等到睡觉就更晚了。  
Singto抱着怀里香香软软的krist，半个月没见这个人竟然抱着有些硌手了，心疼的亲了亲krist的脸颊，又心满意足的叹了口气，只有这个人在怀里自己才能睡个好觉。  
第二天中午singto就返程回了曼谷，紧接着就投入了工作和学习中，又开始了苦行僧一样的生活，有时候singto都在想那天抱着krist睡觉会不会只是个梦。  
“kit，你说我那天抱着你睡觉是不是只是个梦啊？”  
视频里的krist打了个哈欠，又送了他一个白眼。  
“你做梦给我按摩，我们又在浴室打了一炮，让老子第二天腰酸背痛，你这不是做梦，你这是哆啦S梦的任意床！”  
看着krist苦哈哈的样子，singto忍不住嘴贱了一下。  
“看你怎么可怜的样子，我就放心了，我还等着你练一身肌肉回来肏我呢。”  
“......我特么一定要肏死你啊！！！”

夏天的暴雨总是来得太突然，猝不及防的雨水倾盆而下，打在身上又冷又疼，singto皱着眉看着屋外的大雨，心里没来由的有些不安，起身去洗手间洗了把脸，singto看着镜子里的男人扬起一个笑容，今天krist就回来了，不要想太多。  
直到晚上十一点，krist还是没有回来，发出去的信息也显示“未读”，或许是大雨阻断了信号，毕竟雨林里信号本来就不好，singto这样自我安慰着。  
手机响起的时候已经凌晨三点了，singto躺在沙发上不知道什么时候的睡着了，他接起电话，是Jane的来电。  
“喂——”  
“singto！你在哪？”  
“在家。”  
“啊，太好了，你先听我说，你一定要冷静！krist他们剧组出事了，车走到半路遇到了山体滑坡，现在全员都送去了北碧府的中心医院，你不要急！等等消息！现在雨太大，飞机也不会起飞的！Singto你在听吗？”  
“我在，我知道了，谢谢你p'jane。”  
Singto没等Jane说话就挂断了电话，他静静的坐在漆黑的屋子里，手机闪烁着冰冷的光，他的视线模糊一片，终有水滴从眼眶滑出滚落在地板上，被打散成一颗颗更为细小的珍珠。

“kit，我求你了，不要有事好吗......没有你，我真的活不下去......”


End file.
